A Nest for Snoopy
by Charlie Girl 79
Summary: WeeChester: Every child does it at least once. But some have help. Brotherly fluff


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, Kripke and the CW hold title to the Winchesters and their car.

A/N: I would like to thank TraSan for listening to me rant and then telling me to just write the story and to Karen for gently poking me to write in her review replies to me.

**A Nest for Snoopy**

Last night's hunt was very successful by Winchester standards, the poltergeist had been sent packing and both he and Sam were injury free.

Today would be spent taking care of Winchester housekeeping, laundry, replenishing the medical kit and looking for their next hunt. The first stop was the local diner for coffee and breakfast. Finding a newspaper on the counter as they entered Dean grabbed it and slid into the booth.

Tossing all but the classified section towards Sam, Dean settled in to check the ads for a master cylinder and carburetor for his baby. She had been leaking brake fluid and the carburetor wing was sticking closed more often then was comfortable when you needed to make a quick exit. Popping the hood to stick a pencil into the wing just to get baby started was wrong, definitely didn't look cool and cool was still important to Dean.

If he could get the parts he could fix the problems before they had to leave town and the cool factor would be in place for the next town and the women he might meet. Not finding what he was looking for in the classifieds he moved to the next most important section of the paper, the comics.

The comics, the one section of the paper that dad didn't care if they messed up. Dean was just learning to read and the comics were enough to start a bedtime story for Sammy. They always started with Blondie – that Dagwood could make a sandwich and Dean was still trying to build the perfect Dagwood. Next came, Beatle Bailey – what a slacker and Sarge was such a hard ass. It wasn't until Dean was about thirteen when he wished he could be more like Beatle Bailey and his dad would be less like Sarge. But he always saved the best for last, Sam's all time favorite comic strip was Peanuts, regular kids with a dog playing in the sun or rain just being kids.

Today Snoopy is laying on top of his dog house in the cold, Charlie and Sally had collected straw to build him a nest to provide a little warmth through the long winter's night. Chuckling as he tossed the comics across the table to his brother, "Read Peanuts, Sammy. Does it remind you of anything?"

………………..

"Dean, I don't wanna go to bed," rubbing his eyes with his knuckles, "I'm not tired."

"Just sit next to me an' we'll read the comics."

Sam snuggled close to his big brother settling in as Dean snapped the paper and folded it open like he'd seen his dad do every evening his dad was home.

Starting with Blondie Dean read the four strip panel. "Look Sammy, Dagwood's going to ask Mr. Dithers for a raise."

"Whaz a raise Dean? It don't show Mister Dithers picking him up."

"A raise is the money Mister Dithers pays Dagwood for the work he does."

"Whaz Dagwood do for Mister Dithers?"

"He does office stuff, see the papers he's taking in to Mister Dithers. Then Mister Dithers signs 'em and puts 'em in the out box."

"Where does it go after it's in the ou box?"

"It's ou-t box," Dean enunciated as he pointed to the letters. "There must be someone else that takes 'em out and puts them somewhere."

"What's the person's name that takes the papers ou-t?"

"That's right Sam, ou-t. I think it's probly a girl that takes the papers," Dean stated matter of factly.

"But what's her name?"

"How about Malinda?"

"Can' be, that's Passer Jim's wife."

"That's Pastor Jim. What do you think her name could be?"

"Tha's what I said. How about Anna?"

"Too plain, girls that work in offices are pretty. What about Melissa?"

"That's a pretty name. How do you know girls in offices are pretty?"

"Cuz old guys work in offices and they like to look at pretty girls."

"Yuck."

"Look Beatle's on the roof hiding from Sarge."

"Oh-oh, Sarge always beats him up, he should learn to do his work so Sarge will be nice."

"If Sarge was nice they wouldn't be in the funny papers."

"Oh. Wha's that on 'Noopy's house?"

"Let's see, Snoopy has a t y p e wah r i t er and it says, '_It was a dark and cold winter's night.' _You can tell it's cold cuz you can see the shiver lines around him."

"Wha's Charlie an' Sally got in the wagon? Looks like sticks."

"Kinda, but look they're stacking it around Snoopy. Charlie says, _'Push the straw around Snoopy like a bird nest and it will keep him warm.'_

Yawning greatly and snuggling closer Sam said, "I wish we could have a dog."

"Maybe, someday, Sammy," Dean said quietly as the soft sound of Sam's breathing told him his brother had finally fallen asleep.

……………….

Two weeks later they got to use the life lesson learned from Charlie and Sally.

"Dean, what's that?" Sammy said as he pointed to a small bundle of fur beneath the back stairs of the house.

"Maybe it's a mutant turtle."

"I don't think so, it looks little and furry to me," Sam said as he scooted closer to the crawl space under the back stairs.

"Sammy, you stay here. I'll see if I can get it," lying down across the bottom step, wiggling into the gap between the risers Dean stretched his arm out barely able to reach the small ball of fluff.

"Did you reach it? What is it?" Sam asked.

"Yep, it's a kitten."

"Can I see it?"

Wiggling out from under the steps Dean brought the small, sightless kitten out to show his brother.

Excitement glowing in his eyes, "Dean, can we keep it?"

"I don't think we should. Remember what Pastor Jim said when we were out at his house? If you find a small animal outside you should leave it there so the mom will be able to find it."

"B b but it's just a baby and it's terrible cold out," Sam stuttered as his eyes welled with worry.

"I know, Sammy but if we take it away it won't have its mom, just like us," tears welling in his eyes at the thought of their mother. "You don't want it to not have its mom do you?"

"No, we should make a nest like 'Noopy."

"We could but we don't have any straw."

"We can find something," Sam stated with determination and he jumped up and ran into the house.

Looking through their meager belongings for nesting material the brothers came up with a pillow and some socks.

"Sam, we can't use this stuff, what would you use for a pillow? And you don't like wearing shoes without socks, b'sides dad would get mad."

"But we can't leave 'Noopy out in the cold."

"Well, he's not very big maybe if we had just a little bit of fluff." Looking around for something more suitable Dean's eyes lit on a pair of scissors. "Maybe…"

……………..

"Sam, hold still, you want to help make the nest for the kitty don't you?"

"His name is 'Noopy," Sam huffed through his bangs.

"Okay, you want to help make a nest for Snoopy, right?"

"Yep, hurry up, it's getting dark."

"Just a little bit longer and we'll be ready."

Holding very still Sam waited as Dean collected the last of the nesting materials then they headed out the door to build their nest for Snoopy.

…………………

John came home from work to find both boys in front of the small TV in the living room. "Hey boys, what did you do today?"

In unison the brothers answered, "We built a nest for Snoopy."

"Who's Snoopy?" John called from the kitchen.

"He's the kitty we found under the porch."

"You left him there, right?"

"Yep."

"Turn the TV off, come in here and we'll have some dinner."

Turning from the stove with plates of macaroni and cheese John was not prepared for the sight of his boys. With a gasp and cough he set the plates down and turned back to the stove. Coughing again to cover his laugh John composed himself before joining his boys at the table.

Fixing his older son with a steely stare John asked, "So, Sam what happened?"

"We built a nest for 'Noopy," Sam answered grinning from ear to ear.

Reaching over to stroke his little boy's head, he asked again, "But what happened here?" Gone were the baby soft waves of hair from his youngest son. All that was left were stray chunks of longish hair scattered across Sam's head, between patches of near baldness.

"Dean cut my hair to make a nest for 'Noopy," he grinned obviously proud of his good deed.

"Dean," John growled toward his eldest.

His eyes down cast he answered, "Yes, sir."

"It's a fine thing you did for Snoopy, but next time why don't you use a pillow or some socks."

………………….

Chuckling at the memory Dean looked up to see the dimpled smile of his brother across the table as Sam lay the paper on the table.

"My first hair cut."

A/N

This story came about after a conversation with TraSan about things that older siblings do to the younger. Then our local paper ran the Peanuts strip with the kids making a nest for Snoopy. This was my first hair cut – compliments of my older brother. Then there was the time he snuck up on me with the hand mixer grabbed a hand full of hair and turned it on. Wound my hair into the beaters until they were tight against my scalp, that one didn't require a hair cut but I've kept it short most of my life.


End file.
